


Shameless

by therickykitty



Series: The Wolf of Skyhold [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cole is a sweet angel, Desya thinks too much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole does what he does best: fumble along in trying to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Desya Lavellan was not some horny teenager or a reckless young hunter looking to prove himself, or puff himself like a peacock to get attention. It simply wasn’t in his nature. He fancied himself a sophisticated and noble intellectual, and despite his shy and introverted nature he was perfectly adept at making friends and - on the very rare occasion - more than adequate at the foreign art of flirtation.

He did not gawk or stare like some lovesick loon, and it aggravated him to no end that he was doing exactly that at this moment.

The elf was on his way from the library to the tavern to discuss some intricacies of the Fade with Cole when battle cries and gleaming metal caught his eye. At the urging of his Commander, and an insistent Cassandra, he’d used some of the materials and acquisitions they’d gained to fund construction for a small training ground to be erected in the courtyard. It was in the courtyard that he caught a glimpse of his Commander battling a younger recruit with sword and shield in hand, and he honestly felt his breath utterly seize in his throat.

While the younger recruit was donned in the Inquisition’s armor and brandished its shield and sword, Commander Samson wore no armor - or a shirt for that matter - and wielded a shield with the seal of Kirkwall on it, and a heavy sword in the other hand made out of pure silverite. But Desya’s eyes were drawn shamefully to the man’s impressively muscular chest and his toned abdomen, covered in a dark mass of curly hair.

Desya gulped audibly and wet his lips, his eyes and body utterly immovable from the stairs leading down from the main hall. He was certain he looked utterly shameful staring down at the men, but this one rare moment he found he couldn’t care. Samson was growling and lunging and attacking the recruit with little mercy, and utterly owned the title of Wolf of Skyhold with the way he circled and gave his prey little chance to defend or strike back. He was merciless, and utterly beautiful; Desya had not seen a man that looked as stunning as his Commander did in that moment. 

He was so entranced that he didn’t even notice Cole standing next to him for what seemed like hours, and when the young man spoke he let out an undignified screech.

“Hot, slick, throbbing, a dark forest that blankets and covers and hides. No elf looks as how these humans do, and no elf has hair like he does. A wolf that is dangerous and alluring. You want him to sink his fangs deep, Inquisitor.”

“Cole! W-whu…I….no…no, I was…I was just observing, you know, academic interest and all that,” Desya stuttered. He startled when Cole tenderly took his hand and squeezed it.

“There is nothing wrong. You aren’t wrong. There is no shame, even if he’s human. You deserve to be happy, Inquisitor. Your Keeper wouldn’t think less of you,” Cole intoned gently.

Desya looked at Cole and squeezed his hand back and pretended not to notice the unusually heartfelt look the young man gave him. He could think of nothing to deny or avoid answering him, so he simply patted his shoulder and made his way down the stairs and across the yard. The elf kept his eyes straight ahead and did his best to avoid looking at the training grounds.

He headed inside the tavern, and felt curiosity get the better of him. Desya turned his head and glimpsed backwards, only to meet Samson’s steadfast gaze and amused grin. He swiftly made his way over to the bar, ordered the strongest ale he could feasibly muster, and desperately tried not to think about the Commander’s grin, Bull’s knowing look as he passed him by, or the fact that he completely missed his chance to talk to Cole to begin with.

And so, he decided there was nothing shameful just this once to drown himself in a thankless grog and wash away memories of furry chests and longing stares.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, Cole is such a doll.


End file.
